Jealous
by littleXbetweenEO
Summary: SUBAEK/HOBAEK (Fanfic ini fanfic cemilan sembari menunggu saya kembali dari menugas.)


**Title : JEALOUS AT NIGHT **

**Author : RabbitEXO/littleXbetweenEO**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun / Kim Joonmyeon **

**Pairing : SuBaek/HoBaek **

**Other Cast : you find that by yourself **

**Genre : Romance, GS for Baekhyun**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik Author. Don't plagiarism. Don't like it? Please don't bash! Hargailah karya orang lain. *DEEP BOW TO READERS* terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca ^o^**

**Summary : Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur lalu menelepon Suho. apa yang mereka bicarakan? **

**HAPPY READING **

Baekhyun menggeliat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Sudah 3 jam sejak jam tidurnya lewat tapi matanya enggan untuk tertutup. Diliriknya jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 00.00 KST. Baekhyun bingung. Entahlah apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang untuk tidur, sedangkan besok ia masih memiliki jadwal yang padat untuk kuliah. Baekhyun akhirnya mengambil handphone nya yang terletak di meja nakasnya.

Baekhyun terus mengotak-atik handphonenya, mulai dari mendengarkan lagu, bermain games bahkan sampai berfoto. Namun semua kegiatan itu tidak membuatnya mengantuk. Akhirnya Baekhyun membuka internet dan mulai berselancar dalam dunia maya. Ia membuka akun instagramnya dan tersenyum melihat foto-foto dirinya dan banyak foto lain di dalam akunya tersebut.

Awalnya Baekhyun hanya iseng saja, tapi dia merutuki dirinya dan sifat isengnya sekarang. Saat membuka akun sang namjachingu, ia kesal setengah hati kesal. Pasalnya pacar tampanya itu baru saja mempost sebuah foto dengan mantan pacarnya terdahulu. Seorang yeoja manis asal China bernama Yixing. Lalu banyak sekali komentar dibawahnya dari teman-teman Suho yang menanyakan hubungannya dengan sang mantan dan juga dengannya, apakah jalinan cintanya dengan Suho sudah kandas atau Suho berselingkuh darinya. Konyol memang, tapi itulah yang Baekhyun baca.

Baekhyun tahu betul, kekasihnya Suho dengan Yixing sudah berakhir 2 tahun yang lalu dan Suho sudah move on dengan menjadikannya kekasihnya yang sangat disayanginya selama 1 tahun belakangan ini. Lagipula, Yixing selama ini dekat dengan Luhan. Tapi tetap saja, sebagai yeojachingunya, Baekhyun merasakan kesal dan er.. cemburu. YA! Baekhyun sangat cemburu. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mencari kontak kekasihnya itu lalu meneleponnya di tengah malam.

"yeoboseo?" Baekhyun mendengar suara serak khas bangun tidur dari kekasihnya itu.

"oppa.." kata Baekhyun lagi

"um, waeyo Baekhyunie? Kenapa telepon?" tanya Suho

"aku tidak bisa tidur oppa" sahut Baekhyun lagi

"lalu?"

"aku mau bicara denganmu, oppa"

"arraseo. Aku akan kesana"

"jangan oppa. Jarak rumah kita memang dekat, bukan berarti kau harus datang ke rumahku jam segini, temani aku lewat telepon saja"

"hmm… jadi kenapa BaekhyunKu tidak bisa tidur?"

"molla"

"lalu aku harus apa supaya Baekhyunku ini bisa tidur?"

"tidak ada"

"baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"tentu saja"

"jawab yang benar, chagi"

"itu sudah benar"

"kau marah?"

"tidak"

"kau serius?"

"iya"

"yasudah, aku tutup teleponnya"

"andwae!"

"kau kenapa chagi? Daritadi jawabanmu ketus dan singkat seperti itu. Ini sudah malam sayang, besok kita ada jadwal, ayolah… kau ini kenapa?"

"aku cemburu padamu oppa"

"cc..cemburu? jangan mengada-ngada sayang, aku…"

"kau pikir aku mengada-ngada? Apa kau pikir perasaanku juga mengada-ngada? Kenapa kau memposting foto dengan mantan kekasihmu itu, kau masih mencintainya? Selama ini kau masih mencintainya makanya belakangan ini kau mengaku sibuk dengan urusan kampus padahal kau bermesraan dengannya di belakangku dan mempostingnya ke Instagram, begitu? Kau jahat, oppa, hiks.. hiks.. aku membencimu"

"chagi.. kau menangis? Sayang, bukan seperti itu, aku tidak…"

"kau hanya mencintai Yixing kan"

"tidak. Arhh…. Changi, kenapa tiba-tiba kau membicarakan hal itu? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berbuat begitu. Kau pasti sedang kelelahan chagi, sebaiknya kamu istirahat"

"andwae! Aku tidak lelah. Dan aku tidak mau istirahat"

"chagi, dengarkan aku. Kau tau sendiri kalau aku dan Yixing sudah berakhir. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya chagi. Tidak seperti perasaanku padamu."

"kau bohong"

"tidak! Aku serius"

"aku percaya kalau kau bohong."

"chagi.."

"aku tutup teleponya" pip. Setelah pertengkaran mereka lewat telepon dan mood Baekhyun yang buruk makin mempersulit Baekhyun untuk tidur. Ia makin gelisah berguling-guling di kasurnya.

Sementara itu dikamarnya, Suho kehilangan rasa kantuk dan lelahnya. Yang harus ia ketahui sekarang, siapa orang yang sudah memposting fotonya dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. dia menbuka akun Instagramnya dan melihat banyak sekali Comment yang masuk. Dia ingat sekarang, ini adalah fotonya dan Yixing 2 tahun yang lalu saat menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan orang iseng yang sudah memposting foto ini adalah sahabatnya Kris.

"dasar manusia ikan, ku kutuk kau jadi ikan sungguhan supaya Jongin tidak mau lagi denganmu baru tahu rasa!" ucap Suho.

Suho lalu menghapus foto tersebut dan menggantinya dengan foto Kris yang diedit dengan tidak elitnya. Dan menulis dalam fotonya bahwa itu semua ulah Kris. Dia meminta maaf pada Yixing dan Luhan karena sudah membuat mereka salah paham dan juga untuk kekasihnya yang sedang ngambek Baekhyun.

Pagi harinya di sekolah, Suho mencari keberadaan Baekhyun di kelasnya. Saat menemukan Baekhyun di kelasnya, ia segera menghampiri kekasih cantiknya itu lalu duduk di sampingnya. Merasa ada yang duduk di sampingnya, Baekhyun menengok dan menemukan Suho tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Seketika itu juga Baekhyun langsung menangis.

"uljima chagi, kau kenapa?" tanya Suho

"kau jahat oppa. Kau lebih suka Yixing daripada aku" jawab Baekhyun sambil menangis

"siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu?"

"kau"

"aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu"

"kau jahat hyung, hiks.. hikss" tangis Baekhyun makin keras

"aku yakin kau salah paham. Itu semua ulah Kris yang iseng di aku Instagramku. Aku tidak mungkin kembali pada Yixing sementara aku punya kau disini. Aku punya Baekhyun yang lucu, imut dan manis yang selalu menjadi semangatku, aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun" jawab Suho

"oppa"

"wae?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Airmatanya lolos membasahi pipinya. Lidahnya kelu hanya untuk mengucapkan kata 'maaf' pada kekasihnya itu. Akhirnya baekhyun memeluk tubuh Suho dan menangis sesegukan di bahu namja yang dicintainya itu.

"waeyo, Baekhyunie?"

"aku salah oppa. Mianhae. Aku tidak akan marah lagi padamu" jawab Baekhyun

"Ne. tidak usah dipikirkan, aku senang kau cemburu. Itu artinya kau sangat mencintaiku" kata Suho

"aku sangat mencintaimu oppa, saranghae my guardian angel"

"aku juga mencintaimu Byun Baekhyunie" jawab Suho setelah itu keduanya menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang lembut dan memabukkan bagi keduanya. Setelah pagutan mereka terlepas Suho kembali memeluk Baekhyun sayang.

"jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, sayang. Untuk apa aku kembali ke masa lalu kalau aku punya masa depan yang lebih baik. Jangan pernah berpikir kalau aku main-main dengan perasanmu, karena setiap kali aku mempermainkan dirimu itu tandanya aku juga mempermainkan hatiku sendiri, karena cintaku tidak melihat siapa dia, tapi melihat dimana dia ada untukku selalu. Saranghae jeongmal, Byun Baekhyun"

END

Annyeonghaseo…

Aku sengaja buat fanfic ini sebagi selingan bagi kalian yang menunggu Princes Baekhyun di chapter 10. Berhubung jadwal IKD yang padat, aku nggak bisa update cepat dan ceritanya menguap entah kemana. Di otak aku sekarang Cuma ada cara tensi pasien sama cara pakai baju operasi sama bed making, aku aja nggak sempet update berita Luhan, walaupun sempet kaget dan nangis bentar, tapi besoknya nggak bisa nangis lagi gara-gara tugas-_-"

Tapi secepatnya aku akan ngerampungin cerita Princes Baekhyun dan It's All About How To Love Each Other.

Akhir kata, saya mengucapkan terimakasih buat kalian yang sudah mampir ke fanfic saya dan minta review ya. Demi kelancaran usaha dalam menulis fanfiction SuBaek lainnya.

Gamsahamnida

**Terimakasih atas saran saran kalian semua….. saranghaeyo^0^**

**Tunggu saya kembali….. annyeong ^0^**


End file.
